Winter
by Jepper
Summary: When Schmidt, a mysterious man from a far away land, arrives in Zephyr Town on the fourth of Winter, he finds it hard to fit in. He begins to befriend the town artist, Agi, who lives just across from the inn where he stays. For HM: Grand Bazaar. S/Ag
1. Guide

This is a guide to help you understand this work of fanfiction. Please reference this for any information regarding the story. For further questions feel free to e-mail us!

**The Authors:**

Jess: is a high school student living in the Southern United States. She's been a fan of the Harvest Moon franchise for around five years now, and considers herself well-versed in the world. She's also an Aquarius, enjoys long walks on the beach, and frisky women.

Pepper: is living in Southern England and is, hopefully, due to start University in September. She has only recently started being a fan of the Harvest Moon franchise, thanks to Jess, and this will be one of the first things she is writing. She also just lost the game.

**The Game:**

The characters we are featuring in this story are all from one of Natsume's latest Harvest Moon games; Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar. (AKA, Bokujō Monogatari: Yōkoso! Kaze no Bazaar e, literal translation: "Ranch Story: Welcome! to Wind's Bazaar") As it is due out in North America on July 27th of this year, we are working with the game entirely in Japanese. While we do use guides to help us such as . and .com/hmforum/ , there is still a big language barrier issue. This means two things.

1)We do not know the full intricacies of the game. We have made some assumptions to fit this fanfiction. (ie, Schmidt's homeland.) We know that they may not be correct; don't keep telling us if something is revealed in the English version of the game which we assumed wrongly. We won't be changing the facts in the story.

2)We will be using the original names of the characters, not the Americanised ones. For example, in the original version, one character is called Agi, but Natsume have revealed that his name in the Americanised version will be Angelo. The same goes for Shelfer, who is to be Sherry or Shelly, Inju who will be Antionette and most likely many more.

**The Structure:**

This story will be co-written by Jess and Pepper, in alternating chapters, from similarly alternating points of view. Jess will write from the point of view of Agi, while Pepper will be writing from the point of view of Schmidt. Overall, there will be four complete stories, one for each of the seasons, beginning with Winter.

It will be updated weekly, every Saturday, by 11:59 pm at the latest, judging by the time on the East Coast. We will try to have these done in a timely fashion, but you'll have to be patient with us! However, we are on summer break, so it shouldn't be an issue.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any Harvest Moon characters! We only own our ideas, and how we execute them using Natsume's characters.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **We'll be starting off in Schmidt's POV, and we will alternate from here on out. Also, just for a reference, we named the main 'Hero' Oliver.

I had never seen snow before.

It was strange; I expected it to be much like the sand I was so familiar with. But sand doesn't stick together and provide your boots with another later underneath, it just settles in the cracks. Nor does it cake the bottom of your trousers and form an icy layer that continues to brush against your ankles. But snow did, and I wasn't sure what I thought of it just yet. I think the novelty of it was what kept appeal in my eyes, but I could see it steadily growing on my nerves as the season went on. The mayor seemed perfectly content to carry on through the snow and introduce me to everyone in the houses that we passed, despite my obvious chill and travel-weariness.

I had realised, about three quarters of the way in to the boat journey north, that we (that is, the crew and I), would not beat Winter to the shores of the Netherlands. So we had made port in a city to the north of the country, and I travelled south on foot, only to be met with more and more snow until I was forced to stop in a little town on the road to Amsterdam. I'd fully planned on staying only one night, but the Mayor and especially Shelfer, his daughter, had taken pity on me. So now, as the Mayor introduced me to a young girl who apparently went by the name Freya, it was accepted by everyone that I'd be staying until the snow melted away.

"It's nice to meet you, Schmidt." She said politely, and I nodded. I wasn't too sure about the way she was eyeing me; like I was a piece of meat and she was hungry. "Are you staying here all Winter?"

"It seems so." I could feel my smile was slightly forced. It wasn't that I didn't want to stay here, it was that I just wanted to get this whole Amsterdam business over with.

"Ah! Here's another new face for you." Felix's deep voice boomed, and it took all I had to not give an exasperated sigh. Must I meet everyone? When I'd said yes to it earlier, I underestimated how many people lived in this town. Hoping that this was the last towns-person, I looked around at the young man Felix was indicating, who was crossing the bridge towards us.

"I thought I heard Shelfer and Anemone talking about a new kid on the block." He said with a grin, and I felt a clench of irritation in my stomach. 'Kid'? If I was any younger than him at all, it was only by a year or two.

Felix somehow found this funny. "This is Oliver, you'll be hearing more jokes from him." The mayor said jovially, clapping Oliver across the back of his shoulders. "He's the rancher here. Oliver, this is Schmidt, he'll be staying in town for the Winter."

I nodded at the other boy, but his attention seemed to be more diverted to winking at Freya, who turned a delicate shade of pink and turned her attention to the ground. I struggled to not roll my eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Oliver." I prompted, at which he finally seemed to remember my presence, and nodded at me.

"Likewise." He said distractedly. "Now I'd love to stop and chat, but I need to stock up on food for my chickens. Coming, Freya?" The girl nodded, and giggled as Oliver offered her his arm, then both walked into the shop to the side of us.

I looked over at Felix, who then glanced down at me. "Right, yes." He seemed to pull himself out of some sort of reverie. "You'll be pleased to know there's only one more person to visit, and he lives right beside the Inn."

It seemed as though he'd picked up on my desperation to get inside and get some sleep, because he set off at a brisk pace over the bridge, and then left, which was the direction I'd first come from. I glanced at the river as we walked beside it; frozen solid. I'd never really seen a frozen river before; the hovering dark shapes beneath the ice made me wonder how the fish were coping. Better than I was, I supposed. I glanced up from the river at a soft creaking sound, and my eyes found a windmill. I'd seen it on my way in to the town; it looked just like the other one that I had seen, and apparently there was a third close to Oliver's house. Personally, I thought that they didn't look particularly bad. I certainly wouldn't mind watching one one out of my room window. We crossed the bridge, but instead of heading left, we moved right, towards a house I hadn't seen on my way in. It was structured nicely, I noted, with its own little jetty and porch. Felix went up onto this porch and knocked at the door, and there was a brief pause before it was opened.

"...Good morning?" The boy who answered the door seemed to have been caught midway through something creative; there was paint splattered across his clothes and face, and there was a paintbrush tucked behind his ear under unruly curls.

"Good morning." Felix replied. "Just thought I'd introduce you to Schmidt, he'll be staying with us for the Winter. Schmidt, this is Agi."

The other boy turned his eyes on me and I nodded. "Nice to meet you." How many times had I said that now?

"Nice to meet you too." Agi replied, then promptly stuck out a paint-spattered hand, before switching to the other hand with a slightly apologetic grin.

I hesitated; I'd assumed hand-shaking wasn't a custom upheld here. Felix had shaken my hand, yes, but when I offered mine to Loyd he'd looked rather reluctant, but shook it anyway. After that I stopped trying, and nobody had offered to shake my hand. This person did though, and I couldn't help but crack my first smile for a while, albeit a small one, and shook his hand.

"Agi's sort of like our artist here." Felix explained, which made sense; even one of Agi's eyebrows was sporting a dot of pastel blue.

Agi beamed. "Yeah, sorry," He said sheepishly, "I would've cleaned up if I'd known you were coming."

I smiled again; this was the friendliest conversation I'd had since Dirka. "I doubt you look any worse than I do." I assured him, and I felt like I was right. I could almost feel the bags under my eyes, and the snow and dirt had stained the bottom of my trousers. I wasn't expecting much of a reaction out of him, but he laughed.

"You do look a little tired." He said, and I noticed Felix shift out of the corner of my eye. I hoped it was with guilt. "Long trip?"

I blinked. Not many other people in the town had asked me that. "Very." I answered, and I mentally winced at my lack of anything more interesting to say.

"Yes," Felix cut across me before I could think about anything else to say. "He'll be staying at the Inn until the snow passes. Speaking of which, we should get you properly booked in."

Finally. Though I was a little disappointed to go, I was enjoying the conversation.

"Alright." Agi said, seeming a little put-off. Had I offended him somehow? "Well it was nice to meet you. I'm just across the street if you need anything."

"It was nice to meet you too." I gave one last smile and nodded, before Felix started moving away, and I followed. After a few steps I looked over towards Agi's house again, intent on waving, but the door was already shut. Maybe I HAD offended him. I looked ahead again as we walked up the short hill, instead casting my eyes up to the Inn itself. It was quite a charming structure, much like the rest of the buildings here. I tried to imagine it in the summer time when, according to Felix, flowers would be planted in the window boxes and left to creep up the windows. In my mind, it looked beautiful.

Even the inside of the Inn was nice. It was large and spacious, with comfortable looking sofas either side of the space, and a desk to the left where a little old woman was looking over at us.

"Ah, welcome, you must be Schmichael." She greeted me warmly as Felix led the way over to the counter. "Anemone has already told us all about you."

I couldn't help but blush a little, for two reasons. One, I was already being talked about. Two, should I correct her on my name? Would it be rude? "Uhh..." I started, and when no interjections came I carried on. "Thank you, but my name is Schmidt."

The woman gave a slightly wheezy laugh. "Of course it is!" She cried, unnecessarily loudly in my opinion. "That's what I said, wasn't it?" She winked at me; I wasn't too sure whether to smile or be afraid.

"In any case," She carried on, "My name is Sania; I run this Inn with my husband. You'll meet him later, he's having a lie down."

For the next few minutes, we discussed my stay, I filled in relevant paper work, and then was finally directed up to my room and could leave Felix. Trying not to let on quite how tired I was until I was alone in my room, I went up the left hand staircase, then opened the first door I came to and almost walked into someone leaving the same room. She almost stumbled back but I quickly caught her arm, and as she looked up I recognised her as one of the first people I'd met.

"I'm so sorry!" Anemone said quickly, dark eyes so wide it was as if she was scared of me. "I was just finishing moving all of your luggage into your room and I wasn't paying attention then you opened the door and-"

"It's fine." I stopped her before she ran out of breath. I let go of her arm and smiled lightly, to which she responded with a brighter one.

"You're nice. I like you." She said matter-of-factly, and it took all of my power not to blush again. I didn't respond particularly well to compliments apart from a flush in my cheeks, but she seemed intent on carrying on anyway. "All of your luggage is in there now; you had an awful lot." She giggled. "I'd ask you why you've got so much but you look dead on your feet."

I was so 'dead on my feet', in fact, my mind could barely keep up with her chatter.

"I'll let you sleep." She nodded at me, moving past me and out of the door way. "We should meet up later and talk about when I can come into your room and clean." She winked at me, much like Sania had earlier, then she was gone, down the staircase with her feather duster. It took me a moment to wake up after her fast speech, but when I did I went in to my room at last and closed the door behind me. My luggage was stacked in a pile to my right, and the rest of the room was taken up with two beds, a table, two small sofas, a desk in one corner and some windows across the back wall. I walked over to the nearest bed and perched on the edge. Honestly, I just wanted to flop backwards and sleep there and then. But that wasn't very prince-like, was it? I sighed, resting my elbows on my knees and pushing my fingertips into my hair line. I should send a letter to my father describing why I wouldn't be in Amsterdam until the Spring. I should put away my luggage. I should check I HAD all my luggage.

...It could wait. For the first time, I decided it could wait. I was tired, I'd been travelling non-stop since late Autumn and it wasn't like father would know the difference between my arrival now and my 'arrival' when I would wake a few hours later. It didn't even bother changing into the silk (brilliant for keeping out the cold, not) pyjamas that I had brought with me, I merely shrugged off the large sandy-coloured fur lined coat that I had brought from the city to withstand the cold, kicked off my shoes and crawled into the bed, untying my hair clip as I went and setting it on the bedside table as my head hit the pillow. My eyes closed, and I fell asleep within a couple of minutes.


	3. Chapter 2

As an artist, I've always felt as though I was obliged to notice things. Especially things that are aesthetically pleasing. Naturally, the sunrise is one of the most aesthetic events that happens in the boundaries of nature. It had become one of my favorite things to observe, and also to paint. Countless canvases in my house were filled up with the various hues of the morning – swirling pinks and purples, sometimes mixed with greens, and occasionally the rarer fiery reds and golds.

I had made it a habit to get up early, despite not being a morning person, and go down to the river to watch it come up. I loved the way the light reflected off of the running water, and it gave me some quiet time, just to think. Of course, in the winter, the river was frozen over, but the sunlight on the blanket of snow that covered the town produced a similar effect that proved to be equally entrancing.

I pulled on a light jacket and headed out on one of the earlier days of winter. My particular spot by the river wasn't too far away, but I didn't notice that something was different about it until I drew closer. The newcomer, Schmidt, was seated on some sort of mat, right where I usually liked to sit. Maybe I should have been a little irked that _my_ spot had been taken over, but somehow, I wasn't. Something about the fact that someone else had chosen the same place made me feel as though someone appreciated the same beauty as I did.

"It's nice, isn't it?" I said softly as I approached, hoping not to startle him.

To his credit, Schmidt seemed nearly completely unfazed by my sudden appearance. Of course, with the amount of snow that was already on the ground, I wouldn't be surprised if he'd heard me coming by the crunching of my footsteps. He just glanced up and nodded. "It is, yes. Cold, though."

Smiling, I crouched next to him, directing my gaze towards a shadow under the ice. It was a fish, minding its own business in the icy waters below the layer of ice on the surface. "I guess that's the point of winter, though," I said, not taking my eyes off of the fish. It had always fascinated me, how they could survive in water that cold, without even the light from the sun to keep them warm. I suspected it would be reflected by the ice.

"Is winter always like this here?" he inquired, glancing around at the trees around us, which were covered in snow.

I nodded in response, taking a deep breath of frigid, crisp air. "Yeah," I replied with another half-smile. "It always has been, ever since I can remember. We get blizzards sometimes, too."

This seemed to confuse him. "Blizzards?"

Of course, he wouldn't exactly know what a blizzard was, would he? Just judging by his dark skin tone, he'd probably never even seen snow before, much less in copious amounts like this. "Yeah, it's just a lot of snow, and wind. Going outside is difficult, to say the least."

Not like I had tried, or anything. Just last year, we'd had a particularly bad one. My power had gone out completely, and despite having the fireplace going, I was freezing, so I'd decided to brave the weather just to walk across to the inn. Needless to say, it hadn't been the brightest or best of my ideas to date. The wind had been blowing so hard, I'd found it extremely hard to keep upright at all. Somehow, though, I'd managed to make it to the inn, where they at least had a generator. Anemone had fussed over me, and brought me a whole pile of blankets and hot chocolate. I'd spent the night there, rather than risk going out again.

Schmidt nodded and gave another one of his rather evasive, short responses. He was a man of few words, as I was quickly finding out. It wasn't that I was outgoing, myself, exactly. I just felt the need to be friendly and hospitable, especially to someone who was new here. But it was difficult when that person seemed to either be shy, or just plain rude. I hadn't quite decided which Schmidt was, yet, but I was leaning towards the former. Maybe secretive was a better word for it than shy.

I wracked my brain for a new strand of conversation – anything to get him talking again. Eventually, my mind settled on where he was from. "So, I take it you're not from around here?" I ventured, chancing a glance over at him.

His blue eyes hadn't yet left the river, but a smile flickered across his face when he responded. "I have traveled a long way to get here," he confirmed quietly. "From Indonesia, to be precise."

I felt my eyebrows raise considerably before I had a chance to check myself. I'd expected he was from somewhere fairly far away, but I hadn't exactly been expecting _that_ far. "Wow," I breathed. "That _is_ a long way. How in the world did you end up here, then?" Of all places, this wasn't somewhere that _I_ would travel to, if I were coming from someplace like Indonesia. Not just because it was really cold, but because Zephyr Town was so small. I was surprised that he'd even managed to find it.

"Just business," he responded, and immediately I felt like any bit of his personal barricade against the world that had previously been let down shot back up defensively. "I was on my way to Amsterdam, but the snow put us on hold.

That did make more sense. He was on the way to Amsterdam for business, but the snow had obviously worked against them. And being from Indonesia, they weren't very well versed in dealing with the drifts and slick roads. Zephyr Town was a fair ways away from Amsterdam, but it was better than being North, in the city, where the harbor was. I could see why they'd decided to stop off here rather than find some place to stay in the city.

"What kind of work do you do?" I hoped he didn't think that I was being nosy. I was genuinely curious – it wasn't often that we got strangers in town, after all.

For a good few minutes, Schmidt didn't reply. I was afraid that I'd offended him, so I stayed quiet, every now and again shifting my gaze towards him as he used his finger to make little holes in the snow at our feet. "My father," he said at last, "is a very important person on the island we live on; I do business for him."

"Oh, well that's cool. Family business and stuff," I replied with a nod.

He gave a noncommittal grunt, apparently very intent on burrowing tinier holes into the snow with his finger. I watched him for a moment, and then decided to try conversation again, just once more, to seem friendly. "Are you liking it here so far?"

Schmidt considered my question for a few moments. "It's alright. I'm just not used to the snow."

Again, I nodded in understanding. "It must be really different from where you're from. I can't imagine trading in all this snow for like... twice as much sand. I bet it's beautiful."

"I don't know," he said thoughtfully, "I think this town has its own charm."

That surprised me. I hadn't expected him to say something like that. "It definitely does," I agreed with a smile, unable to suppress the little swell of pride I felt inside me. "And the people here are really nice, for the most part."

"For the most part?"

"Well, some people can come off as a bit edgy, but I'm sure they're nice deep down." I smiled, hoping he would catch on without the situation becoming any more awkward than it already was.

Thankfully, it seemed that he did. "I think I know who you mean."

I laughed in relief. "Good, then we won't have to name any names."

After that, we fell into a rather companionable silence. The sun was finally rising just beyond the trees, casting rays of blue and green all over the snowy ground. The snow, in turn, glistened and reflected it beautifully, and any hope of conversing with Schmidt abruptly disappeared. I was lost to the beauty of the morning, as so often happened, and my trance didn't break until I started to feel the cold from the snow that was melting into my shoes. At some point, I'd started shivering, but I couldn't remember when I'd started.

I knew better than to try to ignore it. Frostbite was not something that I wanted to have to deal with, so I decided to take my leave. "Well," I said, standing up and brushing the snow off of my pants, "it's getting pretty cold. I think I'll head back." I smiled apologetically.

He didn't seem to think that I was being rude, or anything, so I supposed that was a plus. He just smiled and waved as I turned around to walk back to my house. Our first conversation hadn't been so bad, I supposed. At least we'd managed to not offend one another. Maybe we'd get another chance to talk again, soon. I hoped so – he was interesting. Mysterious, even, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued by him.

Strangely enough, when I got back to my house, I was hit almost immediately by the strong desire to sketch, to paint. I almost didn't want to waste my time getting dry, but I knew that had to be a priority. I changed as quickly as possible, and found a canvas, then got to work.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Winter 8th dawned bright and cold. I'd like to admit I was easily adjusting to the temporary life in this little town, but common sense told me otherwise. It was very different to what I was used to; for one thing the townsfolk didn't stare any more as I passed. That in itself doesn't sound so much, but back home whenever I took a break from the palace and walked to the town, people would part in the crowd for me, stare at me all the way and little children would dare each other to touch the folds of my clothing. Here, I was becoming less and less of a novelty; no stares, no awed avoidance. (Though Kevin recently started making a game out of following me and hiding whenever I looked around at him.)

In an attempt to bond more with the people of the town, I had taken it upon myself to get up before dawn, which I often did anyway, and take a walk around the village. Most people weren't awake at this time, but I did enjoy the limited conversation I received from some of them before the silences became too awkward. My walk would always finish an hour or so later, once I'd done a lap of the town and arrived back at the quiet little river spot where I'd spoken to Agi a few days ago.

I had just finished my walk, and I was sat at the same spot by the river, legs crossed, watching the clouds scudding past the weak sun and the cold blue sky. It was a beautiful day really, and while the sun was weak it was definitely stronger than it had been when I'd started my walk. It felt odd to admit it, but I much preferred this sort of climate to what I had back home. If you were too cold, you could easily add layers to your clothing, but if you got too hot there was a limit to how many you could remove in public. Which was why I was huddled in the fur-lined coat I'd purchased on my first day from the city as I watched one particular cloud, which was shaped vaguely like a fish, drift in the direction of Agi's house.

I didn't realise until the fish-cloud was out of sight that Agi was in fact outside; stood on the top level of his porch with an easel facing him, which was holding a canvas. I watched from where I was sat as he painted, admittedly a little messily, and could just see the concentration on his face from around the side of the canvas. Part of me wanted to be friendly, wanted me to get up and go over to his house and strike up a conversation. He had, after all, initiated our conversation a few days ago. But I didn't particularly want to disturb him, especially when he was so very focused and seemed to be caring a lot about what he was doing. I didn't realise I had been staring at him for a few minutes until he glanced straight in my direction, and I almost cricked my neck in my effort to look as though I hadn't been watching him. I braced myself for him to come over and be friendly, as that did seem to be his default manner, but nothing came. I chanced a side-long look after a minute or two, to find that he had gone back to his painting.

The level of intense concentration on his face admittedly surprised me a little; when I'd seen the paint splatters on him when we'd first met I'd assumed it was because he was a careless painter, as opposed to the passion he was displaying. It seemed to bring a whole new atmosphere around the other man, and it seemed to suit him just as much as the friendly smile he so often gave out to everyone. I realised with a jolt that I was staring again, but my willpower didn't allow me to look away this time, not while he was still focused on his canvas. The pallet he held contained a lot of light colours, mostly blues and whites from what I could see from the distance; he was evidently painting the scenery. Briefly, I wondered if I should move, in case I was in the way of his subject, but he'd already seen me, surely if I was in his way, he would tell me so?

This time I did manage to divert my attention from him before he looked up. I looked to the icy river again, as always watching the shadows of fish hovering there, conserving their energies to survive their cold isolation from the heat of the sun. It seemed cruel for them to have a physical barrier between them and the world above, but I reminded myself that mother nature always knew what she was doing when the elements interfered with the lives of the creatures around. I shifted a little; the mat I used for practise had been turned into a mat for sitting in the snow, but now the snow was starting to soak through, which usually was my sign to go back into the Inn. But I could withstand a little chill a bit longer, I decided, as I was enjoying the general feeling of being outside, for once. Something else I had noticed since coming here was the winter air was fresh and almost biting, but it felt good to breathe in. Warm air stifled you and made you uncomfortable, the cold air felt like it was clearing out my sinuses and waking me up. Was that why Agi always came outside so early too?

I chanced a glance at him in time to see him looking back down at his painting; a few milliseconds earlier and we would've made eye contact. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about him intrigued me. He didn't seem to have any troubles or worries, or at least if he did he hid them well, and I respected that. He was generally nice as well, and he was one of the only inhabitants of the town who had so far actually taken the time to try and talk to me. Oliver outright ignored me most of the time, which I had to say I wasn't hugely upset about. But I had a sneaking suspicion if, for some pretty impossible reason, Agi stopped talking to me, I'd be sadder.

The sudden, much more urgent, presence of cold and wet seeping through the mat told me that I had to move. I stood quickly before the saturation got to the seat of my trousers, brushing stray flecks of snow off of my coat, then picked up the mat and rolled it up, tucking it under my arm. I stretched cramp out of my legs, before taking one last look over towards Agi, but now that I was stood the easel obscured his face; I couldn't tell if he was looking at me. Just in case he was, I gave a little smile, then moved through the snow, back in to the Inn.

Once in my room, I hung the mat over the back of a chair to dry, then changed into a different pair of trousers. My eyes kept wandering over to my desk; I still hadn't written to father yet. The twinge of guilt, as well as the thought's resistance to leave my mind, quickly drove me to sit at the desk provided in the room with a piece of paper and a pen, but then it took me a minute or two before I actually wrote anything. I knew it'd be a long while before my letter reached him, and he send the reply, but I still wanted to put it off. Truth was, Amsterdam really did not appeal to me. I understood the reason behind the trip, and the importance it held to my country. But at the same time...I sighed and uncapped the pen. I had to do it sooner rather than later.

_Dear Father,_

_As I am sure you will be aware by the time you receive this letter, due to the return of the crew, my journey to Amsterdam has been cut short for the time being. Heavy snow has fallen in the area; even if I tried to work my way through it I do not know if I would reach any Inns before nightfall, at which time the temperature would plummet and I would most likely fall ill. I am currently residing in a small town on the road to Amsterdam called Zephyr Town; I think it is too small to distinguish on our map. The mayor has insisted that I remain here for the duration of Winter, as it seems as though the snow will not melt until Spring. _

_I shall be sending a similar letter to Juliana and her family, so that they know of my delay and do not spend time preparing when I will not be arriving until at least early Spring. _

_Send my love to Marina._

_Yours,_

_Schmidt._


End file.
